The Dragon Wars
by queenoflostsouls
Summary: A war has been raging on for centuries. Now dragons have attacked Fairy Tail and other surrounding Guilds. For what purpose? To reclaim the power they once had 1,000's of years ago using the dragon slayers they raised. However a blood magic user can stop them, only if she faces her past and her involvement in this war. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

The guild hall was empty today. Which for most guilds in the magical world it would be fine, but this was Fairy Tail, the most popular and troublesome guild that I know of. And when I say empty I meant absolutely no one besides me was present .

Meh, it might just be a reasonable thing, like a party on the beach and no one told me. That was a reassuring thought but I knew my guild mates, I knew Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, I scoured the guild hall, basement to roof, and my luck failed me.

Oh, wait those four generally hang out at Lucy's apartment meant, they might be there. So I headed down the path towards Lucy house. I walked on the edge of the water, and the men in the boat called out, "Careful girl!"

"I'm fine!" They always did this to me and Lucy, it seemed common. I checked the window first, locked. I headed up towards Lucy's room, and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door, it was unlocked.

I let out a small gasp. Lying on the bed was the blonde spirit Mage, Lucy. Natsu, Gray, and Erza stood watching over her bed.

"Guys," I whispered.

Natsu turned and looked at me. It was bad, his face was torn up, and upon closer looking so was everyone else's face. Natsu stayed silent and I left. They're upset and want to be left alone, I get it.

It worried me seeing the strongest members of my guild like that. Being the good concerned friend that I was, I decided to do something about it. I might not have healing magic like the Wendy but I can do something.

I went back to my house. It was a small house, two room, but it was mine. In the main hall I kept a scale model of the city and surrounding areas the guilds visits from time to time. In the back room was all storage. I took a previously acquired sample of blood from Wendy and then headed back to Lucy's place.

Before I went into the room I drank the blood. I did this, well, because that's what my magic did. By drinking the blood of someone I gained their powers till I released my will over it. Sure, I could do other stuff but this was the most powerful.

This time the door was locked. I shouted "sky dragon roar!" Gusts of wind blew down the door with a large crack.

Gray called out, "Wendy? I thought you where still on the battle field."

When he turned and looked at me his face was shocked. I kept forgetting they don't know I can do that, they think I just want the blood to manipulate it.

I pushed the three aside and started working on Lucy. Wow, Wendy's magic is taxing. I nearly felt as I was about to pass out. "There, she should be fine now."

Gray asked, "Jemma, where did you learn that."

It was heard to get words out of my mouth with my heavy breathing but I managed, "magic, blood related. Don't feel well."

My body just about lost it at that point and fell straight back.

Natsu was the one who caught me. "Easy there. Rest."

That sounded like such a good idea but I knew I couldn't. Something was up, and I needed answers. I saw one of Natsu's some what open wound and a bad idea came to mind. "Natsu, blood, please." I pointed to the spot where he was bleeding and he nodded.

You know how dragon slayers get energy form eating the element they are a slayer from, well something similar happens with me just a little differently. Natsu moved his arm towards my mouth and took off the bandage. Mm, the sent of blood wasn't normally intoxicating but for some reason it was right now. My tongue glided over the blood sweeping it into my mouth. A primal sense took over me that just wanted more. I couldn't, however, do so without killing Natsu. Still, it was hard to stop. Actually I didn't stop, Natsu ripped me off his arm. It did give me energy I need to keep from not falling down.

Erza spat, "Filthy blood sucker." You see, Erza didn't particular approve of my methods and sure as hell didn't like her friends being used as my food. Generally her and I had a mutual respect, unless I made her mad by drinking blood of a fellow guild mate.

I started to get up but then the back lash happened. My body consumes blood two ways. One, just absorbs the residual power left behind in it and pretty much just feels like drinking a strong alcohol. The second way is a little more substantial, it's the raw need of my body to drain the energy of the blood itself and not the power it has. I don't really know how to trigger the second one, all I know is that it has to be fresh and my body severely weaked. Oh and that the most recent feelings, memories, and thoughts come rushing at my body. And it hurt.

Dragons, real flipping dragon, attacked the guild. That's what caused everyone to be so injured. The rest of the guild is fighting off other things that popped up because of the chaos, and the dragon slayers still fighting the dragons.

I already knew the answer but I asked, "Natsu why aren't you fighting the dragons?"

He shook his head. "I want to, but I can't fight. Not with him leading the charge." By he, he meant his kin. Dragons ruled under by Igneel. He wouldn't admit to it, but they where the closest things to brothers and sisters he had.

Gray added, "And we are here to make sure he doesn't try to go help them."

"Ah, that must have been how Lucy got hurt. Trying to stop him."

"Bingo."

Suddenly all of them took a few steps away from me. "Umm, guys. What's wrong? I'm not doing anything strange," I nervously said. I looked down. "Oh." I guess all the blood in the room circling around me in wave like motions was kind of weird. I don't think I've been exposed to this much blood before for it to do this.

Erza summoned a sword, "stop it now," she hissed.

Gray actually just froze the blood. "Erza drop the sword. She can't control this."

Erza raised an eyebrow but put away the sword.

I started getting really cold. Enough that I started shivering. "Why is it so cold," I stuttered. I shouldn't be cold, not with dragon slayer blood recently drank. Something in my head clicked. That blood was closer to my lifeline then anything right now. What happened to it, happened right back to me. "How," I said directed towards Gray. He knew, about the blood and what it was.

Gray's face looked pained, but only said, "In a few minutes you will be fine."

Natsu commented, "this is cruel. It just feels wrong."

The cold started turning into pain. I started moving but i was to cold to do anything.

Gray stated, "she would have killed herself and everyone with her-"

I didn't hear the rest. I just started blacking out. At that last moment Natsu grasped me tighter sending heat threw my body. It didn't matter I was pretty sure I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

So somehow I wasn't dead. That was the good news. Bad news was terrifying. I was in chains in a wagon being walked by none other then the teammates I trusted. Today just couldn't get any worse. Still, being careful, I decided to still act as I wasn't awake.

A voice, maybe Erza's, said, "this is the right thing to do, Natsu. It's not like Gray killed her."

Natsu yelled, "But she wasn't breathing!"

Gray sighed, "I pretty much froze her. Go check her pulse now, it's going to be there."

If they thought I was dead it might give me a chance to escape. I did a silly trick I learned when I was a kid. I calmed my blood flow considerably. When Natsu pressed his ear to my heart I stopped the blood flowing in it, but was carefully to continue circulating the blood in my body. He checked me neck, I did the same thing there.

I felt a small tear land on my face. "She's dead, no pulse."

Gray let out a surprised gasped. Realization that he just killed someone setting in. He muttered, "no this can't be. This didn't kill her before."

"She was weak before you did it and something seemed off about her."

A different voice responded, one I knew as Lucy, "she absorbed another mages power and then skillfully used it. That had to nearly kill her by itself. And she fed off of poison if you don't remember."

Natsu asked, "Poison?"

"nothing," Lucy stumbled.

They where keeping things from Natsu. Which generally isn't a good sign. Plus, I think I know what they mean by poison. The intoxicating aroma in the blood, that was a clear fire sign of it. What ever it was it made me relax enough for my magic to emulate life of its own. Who ever set this up knew what they where doing.

Natsu started getting angry. "Tell me what you did to her," he growled. That scared me, Natsu is loyal to his friends and would never yell at them.

Gray said, "no way slanted eyes."

Erza but in, "Stop fighting you two. We have a job to complete."

Gray sighed, "not if she's dead."

I opened my eyes just in time to see a flame fist colliding into Gray's face. Erza tried to stop it but she was to slow. Natsu quickly turned around and kicked her in the face. He was fast, but not fast enough. Lucy summoned Leo. Leo quickly attacked Natsu with righteous fury. Natsu got hit, but it didn't do much.

Still, three experienced mages against a dragon slayer wasn't an easy match. Eventually they would wear Natsu down. Then it hit me. Who ever was controlling this ordeal had to have a way to check if I truly died. They would expect Natsu to fight, and then would expect me to rise and help him. Damn, I didn't have any good options.

Against my better judgement I joined the fight. Not how I want to but it would have to do. I felt the blood around them and started breathing life into it. I whispered, "blood make floor." I willed it to stay low to the ground, sapping off energy from who ever it came in contact with. That's the interesting thing about blood magic, it thrives off of others energy and magical ability. All I do is manipulate the form of the blood and how the energy is transferred.

I peered at the raging battle, Lucy was on the floor unable to move and Erza stood on one knee panting. Gray looked like he had energy to spare, but Natsu didn't.

I couldn't watch Natsu get hurt. So in the way of Fairy Tail I did something stupid. I rolled out of the wagon and called out, "Blood make Armor Suit!" Blood surged from my body, not enough to kill me but severely weaken me, and formed an armored mech like unit around me.

All eyes turned towards me. I guess a walking blood armored being isn't common thing to see. I grinned, even though they couldn't see my face. I extended my hand towards Gray and solid blood spikes flew at him, all of them landing.

He stumbled back and fell. "Jemma," he muttered before going unconscious.

I let the blood fall of me and relaxed. "Natsu are you ok?"

The dragon slayer turned towards me, eyes filled with shock. "Your alive," he stammered.

"Well yeah," I mocked. Now to just find out why they knocked me out. "Still, unless you want to end up like them-" i motioned to his friends,"- you better tell me what you guys did to me and why."

Lucy pipped up, apparently not to beat up, "don't hurt him. He didn't have anything to do with it. Gray noticed your power was growing, quickly and dangerously. He said that you needed to go somewhere."

"So Gray was behind this?"

"Yes. It was for your own safety. Please understand."

I growled, "Like hell. You almost killed me."

"She's telling the Truth," Erza said.

I was this close to killing them, something I don't know where it came from. I'm not generally violent. I sighed, "i have a feeling I'm not getting answers till Gray wakes up?"

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Alright, put him in the wagon and unbind me," I barked. Natsu quickly huried and tossed Gray into the wagon while Erza unbound the ropes.

Then I started walking, heading in the direction Grey was heading towards. Something felt wrong about this, Gray knew to much about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray didn't wake up till night fall. Camp was already set up when he did, and it shocked him. Grey started "Ice make-" but didn't finish. "Jemma?"

I hissed, "Traitor."

"Please let me help you," he pleaded.

"Like you helped me before, almost killing me?"

"I didn't kill you, I saved you."

I was tired and listening to him wasn't helping. I threw a vial of blood I'd acquired and shouted, "Blood make rope!" The blood formed around his mouth, forming the shape of a solid rope.

I heard muffled noises but nothing that seriously bothered me.

Natsu took one look at Gray and sadness filled his eyes. These where Natsu's friends, and I knew it hurt him to see them like that. However, I didn't want to deal with Gray till tomorrow so it was no concern of mine.

Erza and Lucy were treating their wounds that Natsu caused. Something felt wrong about this, fellow guild members shouldn't hurt each other.

I decided to go for a walk and went as far away as I could with out getting lost. I caused this, and I'm not even sure why. I hate my life, it always seems like I have the worst luck when it involves other people. I sat on a ridge of a cliff, staring out to the setting sun. This was peaceful, nice, but an illusion of the real world.

I said, "blood make flute," and started playing. It started getting darker, but I didn't want to go back yet. Apparently it got really late because Natsu came looking for me.

"What are you doing out here? It's late," he called out to me.

I deformed my flute and looked towards him. His face was healing, but it still looked pretty bad. I said, "I don't want to go back."

Natsu then proceeded to sit next to me on the cliff. "Then I'm going to stay here," he declared.

I knew it was a bad idea, but there was no sense in arguing with him. "Ok, then tell me the story of the dragons."

"Mm, alright. Let me set something up first." He then disappeared into the woods, possibly to gather materials.

I started shivering as the cold wind rushed through. I never got this cold before, maybe it was because of Gray's magic freezing me. Natsu came back ten minutes later with long pieces of bark that looked like paper.

I must have been shacking pretty bad because Natsu, captain oblivious, asked, "are you alright?"

I answered truthfully, "no, but it doesn't matter."

Natsu sat next to me, placing the wood down next to him, and pulled me next to him. Heat slowly filled my body thanks to Natsu.

He asked, "better?"

"Yes, now tell me what happened please."

Natsu grabbed the wood and began. "Yesterday a portal opened near by, and the guild was charged to close it down. All of headed down to the portal.-" he drew a portal in pretty high detail on the wood by lighting his finger on fire,"-and something started to emerge. At first it took like a demon, but the more it came out it was a dragon. Igneel lead the charge. Other dragons poured in after him and the guild started fighting. I didn't want to, but I started fighting with Igneel. Lucy went up against me, and got hurt. It was the only way I snapped out of it. I carried her back to the master and he told me to head back to the guild, take Gray and Erza with me. The rest of the guild is still fighting them, with no end." Natsu proceeded to draw a dragon towering over all of man kind. "They want to rule again. This doesn't seem like the first time they tried either."

"That's horrible. Why would they do that?"

Natsu shrugged, "beats me. All I know is I'm not putting up with them hurting our guild." I nodded, and leaned on him more. Gosh, I was tired. "You need some sleep," he suggested.

"Mm, maybe," I replied before getting swept off my feet and carried. Natsu took me back to the camp where Gray, Erza, and Lucy sat around the fire-pit talking. Natsu carried me next to them and sat down with me still in his lap. I just closed my eyes and listened.

Gray asked, "how is she?"

"Tired, and freezing. And you almost killing her didn't help."

Lucy pleaded,"Natsu, you know she was going to kill her self."

"We didn't know that for sure. I'm surprised she is still functioning now."

Gray said, "yeah I do know for sure. She will understand soon, I just hope it's not to late when she does."

"You said you knew her, explain," Erza suggested.

"When we where little, before both of our parents died, we were friends. Her mom was kind of famous for knowing lost magic. Jemma inherited it. The reason I know so much about it was because her mom always wanted me to watch after her. I guess I failed in that aspect," Gray told them.

When I was little? All I remember was one day a huge demon came and killed them, that's all of my past I care to know about. Still if what Gray said was true, i was in danger. I felt my body being moved by Natsu, transferring into other cold hands. I assumed it was Gray and was to tired to check. He carried me to one of the tents a laid me in it. As his footsteps started leaving I muttered, "thank you."

It was Gray. "Sweet dreams"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I woke up, the team was already on the move. I guess they didn't want to wake me up. I looked around, everyone seemed well rested and very awake. So I asked, "what time is it?"

Lucy looked up towards the sky, "around noonish."

"Uh huh. Umm did i miss out of breakfast?" I know it sounded like a silly question, but my stomach was growling and I needed it to stop.

Natsu tossed me a snack bar, which I knew tasted horrible. Oh well, at least it's food. I gobbled down the bar and collided into the back of Natsu by not paying attention. Everyone stopped, and looked at the giant structure before them.

It seemed to be some kind of chapel maybe. Old stone built up high towers on the edges why the front was mostly covered in stained glass. The interesting thing is the glass depicted dragons, and humans together. How old was this thing?

Gray announced, "we're here."

No one really seemed to want to enter. I couldn't blame them, a powerful aura lurked around the place. I walked up to the small wooden door and knocked. I honestly didn't expect and answer but it couldn't help but to be courteous is someone did.

A loud voice roared from inside, "come in, children. Approach me in this shrine I here by guard."

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "I think that's a dragon."

I opened the door and calmly walked in. True enough, a red scaled feminine dragon laid in the center of the building. She was gorgeous, her scales looked like gemstones and her wings elegantly shaped.

"Lux," I spat out with out even thinking about it.

The dragon practically smiled. "You remember me child."

Natsu looked back and forth between me and the dragon, like trying to determine what's wrong with this picture. "do you know her, Jemma?"

The dragon responded before i could, "not in this life. Yet this little Mage has known me before. Her power knows me. That is all."

The dragon, what connection did I have to her. I took a deep breath and thought. Red dragon, power responding to each other, has to be some connection.

My thinking, however, was short lived. Gray walked up and kneeled in front of the dragon. He said, "I'm yet a humble servant to you dragon Lux. I have come seeking assistance for the guidance of the blood priest Jemma." I have never seen Gray act so polite, and would never have guessed him to bow before a dragon.

The dragon started getting up. "Ah yes, the blood priest. Why must we always meet under unfavorable circumstances. Dragons are coming to full battle war, and the dragon slayer are of little assistance. What dire circumstances indeed."

"What are you talking about dragon? I've been in the dark for to long and it's driving me mad," I told the dragon. It seems like everyone but me knew everything that involves me. Sometimes doesn't it seem that life is completely against you?

The dragon calmly regarded, "calm child, all will be revealed to you in time. For this time, history is to be revealed."

Natsu interjected, "what history?"

I blurted, "dragons history, my history. Intertwined at times of great stress." What the hell was I talking about, it was like suppressed memories coming back. No not quite like that, more like a flash of something that's forgotten as quickly as it appears.

The dragon smiled, which somehow didn't end up looking creepy. "I see time hasn't worn you out completely blood priest. Yet your host is ignorant."

Something clicked in my body. I could feel my control over my body loosen and something else begin to control it. My tongue rolled and started talking, "she was to young, ill experienced. Her gifts was the choosing factor."

I tried screaming for help, which didn't work. I just heard the scream in my head, nothing came from it. I started hearing background noises, my friends. Natsu started growling but Gray stopped him.

The dragon spoke once more, "she is not willing. How do you expect her to assist you. If you don't remember your last host refused you also and her power was locked away from your use."

I spoke once again, this time walking towards the dragon, "oh she will. Once the ritual is complete." My attention focused on Gray. "Ice Mage, my condolences. Your friend is now under my control and your no longer needed."

Like hell I was going to let that happen. I focused my will and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Get the hell out of my brain!" That was enough, at least to regain control of my body. Still, i felt the presence was not dormant.

The dragon almost rolled over laughing. "Ah, blood priest. She rejects you more then her mother once did. Give her a chance, reveal to the Mage her past. Maybe she will understand."

A voice, from an unknown location, said "tell the dragon I understand."

"Woah, who's talking to me," I said puzzled. I turned all around but i didn't see any possibility of who it could be. Everyone just looked at me the way you would look at a crazy person. "Idiot," the voice said. "I'm in your head."

"Oh, ok. Dragon, the person in my head says she understands."

"Good now hurry along. you and your companions may stay safe at the shrine for as long as you wish," the dragon said.

The four of us nodded and headed towards the back. The back was a central garden court, which had pretty colorful flowers. The others went exploring and I just sat down in the garden. I said to myself, "what is happening?"

The blood priest responded, "I have awoken early due to on coming dragon war."

"What dragon war?"

"A war that has been waged for thousands of years and is finally reaching it climax. You know my host, you can just think and I will hear you."

 _Oh, at least I won't sound like a fool now. What are you doing in my body?_

"I am what has been passed down for generations in your family. A construct designed to guide you at the chose time. To control the powers that kill you. I am a mere guide."

I arched my eyebrow. Umm, didn't you try to take over my body.

I heard her sigh. "time is of the essence. It would have been easier that way, but this will have to work. Else, you end up like the one before you."

 _Ok, alright. I'm going to relax now._

And presence of the entity faded to mere numbness. This has been a weird couple of days. I spread out on my back and watched the sky. This was peaceful, this is what I wish life could be. That was never going to happen. I didn't know why, but I was a major player in this war i didn't know existed. Peace is going to be far from reach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: meh, I'm sorry this is so short. I just wanted to get a chapter out tonight._

Night, the perfect time for trouble. And also a good time for sneaking around the place.

I tip toed towards the area where Gray was sleeping. I peered in, and saw him naked sprawled across the bed. I adverts my eyes and whispered, "Gray."

"Mm," was my response from him.

I slowly walked into his room and tapped his shoulders. Didn't wake him. So I did the next best thing, grabbed his feet and dragged him off the bed. He woke with a yelp and trashing.

"Shush," I commanded putting my finger over his lips.

Gray asked, "what are you doing?"

I waved my arms around and said, "exploring. Oh and at least put some underwear on."

Gray instantly looked down and his face turned a bright shade of red. He quickly thrust on a pair of underwear and pants. "Better," he gruffed.

"Yeah, now come on." He tried arguing with me but eventually he just agreed.

We snuck around to the front and found the dragon sleeping. Next to her tail was a trapdoor she was standing over during the day. I grinned and opened the wooden trapdoor. There was a set of stairs leading down a dark pathway.

Something urged me to go down here. I motioned for Gray to follow.

"I don't think we should be down here," he complained but followed me anyways.

I walked confidently down the pathway, everything seemed so familiar to me. Gray on the other hand was having some trouble navigating in pitch blackness. Eventually we saw a light up ahead. Reaching the light the space opened up. The open area had a high ceiling and looked to be built out of white marble. In the center was a pool of pure water and around it was runes and sigils I've never seen before.

"Wow," Gray mumbled behind me.

A young brunette women wearing a shapely white toga appeared in front on the pool. "Ah, you found this place," she said.

I growled, "who the hell are you?"

Gray looked at me, and his face had the look that you give crazy people. He cautiously said, "Jemma there is no one here but you and me."

He was lying he had to be. A person was right in front of me. "Hello Jemma. I am here. You may refer to me as Ivy," the brunette said.

For some reason, that voice seemed familiar. I unwillingly took a step toward her, and then a few others. I didn't stop till I was in the center of the pool of water.

I made a nervous laugh. "Whats happening?"

Ivy smiled and suddenly had a onyx dagger in her hands. Off thing about the dagger, it had blood in it. I whipped around and saw Gray on his knees bleeding from various cuts. I tried running to him but my body wouldn't respond. So I cried out, "Gray! Run!"

His face looked up at me in pure terror. "What have you done, Jemma?"

Seconds passed by and the water around me got suddenly warm. It was Gray's blood in the pool.

Ivy taunted, "come on, use your magic to save him."

I focused my mind on giant shields protecting Gray and screamed out, "Blood make shield!"

The blood priest inside my head simply said, "bad idea."

The blood didn't form the shields. Instead it pulsed around me, in what seemed be a heart beats. The runes and sigils started glowing an eerie white.

Damn it, this was a real trap and I fell right for it.

My world started getting dizzy and light. I grasped my knees and fell. Pain explode In all parts of my body and was killing me. It was all I had to stay awake and that wasn't for long. My vision started fading, but before it did Ivy appeared in my face. "See you on the battle field


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: sorry this took so long. School has just been chaotic. Most of the time chapters for this story should be up pretty quick. Hope you guys enjoy.

By the time I woke up my head felt like splitting. I didn't bother even trying to get up. I opened my eyes and the garden where I slept surrounded me. This was all very confusing. I clearly remember going exploring with Gray. I know, I'll go find the trapdoor we went down.

I started getting up but my body said no. On top of the migraine my body was sore and weak. Just great.

"I could ease the pain, my host," the blood priest said.

"No," I groaned stupidly aloud. I really wasn't thinking straight.

An image appareled next to me. It was a small blond haired, blue eyed child. Her outfit was similar to a white toga. "If you wish to speak, then I can project an image of myself," the child replied.

I asked, "are you the blood priest?"

"Of sorts, yes. My proper name is Ash," she responded.

I heard Natsu call out, "Jemma, who you talking to?"

Huh, I'm talking to the blood priest. Oh, wait. That's just in my head, and this must be a visual projection.

"You are correct on that situation," Ash replied.

I didn't think you could understand all my thoughts, just the ones projected towards you.

The young blood priest shrugged her shoulders. Then I realized that she is apart of my baron, everything I do or think she is going to be perfectly aware of it. That seems like a huge lack of privacy Ash.

She sighed. "Perspective, my dear host. I would recommend you deal with the human you call Nastu now.

Damn, I almost forgot about him. "Umm, just thinking things aloud Natsu! Nothing to worry about," I called out.

The dragon slayer came rushing towards me looking all excited and happy. As soon as he saw me he got all sad. "Oh, I thought you made a construct," he mumbled.

A construct? Why would he expect me to make one of those? For one, I would need an ample supply of blood, and it would have to be from someone possessing magic. That's hard enough to do. Second, I need to put pretty much all my life force into the construct to give it mostly control over its body. Sure, I will eventually regain it back but for that day or possibly week I'm useless when it comes to magic of any kind.

Being stupid from my headache I asked, "why would I build a construct you fool?"

"Because you can get dragon blood and we were planning on staying here for a few days motel."

Oh, that makes sense. And if that's the case, working on a construct might not be a bad idea. "Alright, I'm going to make one. Just leave me to work, k?"

Natsu left all excited and I head to go see the dragon.

Ash said, "it might be wise to investigate the events of last night. However, acquire the blood for the dragon and get the spell complete first."

Ah yes, last night. Which is just a little more then one big blur for me. It did make me curious and I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Let's work on the dangerous magic construct first, that way I can rest for the day. Sometimes things just work out so bad that it's perfect.

The dragon was pretty willing to give me blood. Only, after I told her it was fora construct, of course. Blood is dangerous for me to have; I could kill someone, but most of my guild mates didn't know that.

After I gathered a little more then 1,000 gallons of blood-the dragon stored blood I case of emergencies- I dragged what seemed like a million barrels outside. Just carrying all that wore my out. I wish I could just will it all to come outside, but then the blood might get tainted and the magic run off into the ground.

If I was any other person, which I'm not, I would have just took a nap and been done with it. This wasn't going to be a day I wasted doing nothing.

I cleaned off an area in the shape of a circle for my construct. Now I didn't need to do this step, but it helped. It just helped me focus on an area, nothing that important. The barrels of blood started breaking open as the controlled blood poured into the circle. Blood danced furiously why I thought about the shape of the construct. Then a bright idea came to mind.

Ash, if I make a construct, would you in turn be able to control it. You are part of my mind, and my mind is in control of the construct.

Ash responded almost gleefully, "well yes. That would work, and I could use your powers as a subside from that. It would just need to be something useful for combat. Perhaps an animal companion of some kind," Ashe suggested.

I formed the image of a ferocious lioness in my mind and willed the blood to form that pattern. The blood danced to its own beat in a memorizing sense, it was breath taking. My body started feeling the use of magic being sapped from me and poured into the construct. It was small amount at first. The closer it got to completion the more energy was drained out of me, about to the point of collapsing. Then everything froze, the construct was done. A formidable golden lioness stood in front of me.

The lioness rubbed against my legs welcomingly. Then it spoke in ash's voice, "well done my host. It has worked."

"Why does it have coloring. Shouldn't it just be red? The dragons blood is red," I asked, because the construct looked to realistic.

"Oh, because the magic substance in the blood is so high. I am able to use part of the dragon's illusion magic to make it look more realistic," Ash responded simple as that.

After that I fell asleep for a few hours. I put to much energy into the construct, oh well. When I woke up Ash snuggled up under my head and let me use her as a pillow. For blood it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Alright let's go figure out what happened last night and go show you off."

"Of course, my host," Ash said gleefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: so umm, yeah. Sorry for takeing so long. I kind of forgot about this story completely. Honestly if it wasn't for the new follower to the story Dragonblaze66 I don't think I would have ever remembered to complete this story. Thanks for reminding me. Anyways, on with the story. This chapter is a bit longer then normal, but I thought a longer chapter was in order.

"Natsu, have you seen Gray?"

Natsu, lounging around not even bothering to look at me, said, "yeah an hour ago or so. Weren't you resting?" Ash jumped on Natsu in an attempt to get him up. "You want me to go find him now?"

Ash purred, and leapt off Natsu. I said, "yeah, sorry about the construct. I don't have any control over it for some reason."

At the mention of construct, Natsu looked at Ash. "Oh," he said disappointingly. "I thought it would be a dragon."

The construct started deforming and pulsing. In the next moment it reformed into a mini dragon that looked like Lux. "Dragon slayer, I could be a dragon, but i will look rather odd. Do not forget we are in war with the dragons," Ash said.

"Oh, right. Let's go find Gray."

Surprisingly, Gray was rather easy to find. By easy to find, I mean he was sitting next Lucy appearing unscathed. I ran up and knocked him over hugging him.

"Umm, Jemma. Glad to see you to?" Gray pushed me off to the side, and sat up dragging me along with him. "What the heck is up? First your ticked off at me, and now this?"

I didn't really care what he said. Gray was alive, I didn't accidentally kill him. But if he wasn't dead what happened last night. Ash confirmed it was real, so why isn't he dead.

After a few minutes of me just staring at Gray, Natsu poked me hard. "You alive."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes she's alive. I just assume the past few days have been pretty stressful on her."

Stressful, yes they have been. I snapped back to reality and calmly got up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." With that said, I walked away towards the entrance way.

Lux was waiting for me. She said, "little Mage, do you wish to inquire knowledge from me?" The dragon pointed her head towards the trap door.

Ash, who was back to being a lioness, said "it was real, but not. The posion of the ivy is spreading to her."

"Wha, speak English Ash. Please," I said dumbfounded. Like I said, everyone seems to

understand everything way better then I do.

Ash slashed at me, and the world went a little hazy. "Poison, my host. I believe last night's encounter has poisoned you badly."

"No, I was already poisoned. By the blood I think. Ivy, or what ever the hell that thing was, didn't do anything to me but set a timer." The part about the timer wasn't even something I knew, just something I said. A flash that fades quickly.

Lux roared and smashed a claw unto the floor. "Icy fire, that demon should never have come here!"

"Demon? She didn't seem like a demon," I asked clueless. I've seen a demon before, and it did not look human.

The dragon, clearly enraged, huffed and fumed. "It, not she, is a demon.

A parasitic demon. If you saw her then you are claimed. Gah, she shouldn't have been able to enter here!" Lux calmed down after that statement, but kept looking at the trapdoor. "Blood Priest, what did it do to the young Mage?"

Ash, whose tail wagged at being addressed, said, "I do not know. All I can sense is emotional damage and fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything because of her!" It was true, gray dying and that creepy night didn't make me scare, just made me upset. For that matter, how the hell did Ash theorize that nonsense anyways. I was getting rather annoyed with this whole ordeal.

Ash rushed over to me and rubbed against my legs. "My host, please be calm. I only meant a possibility, a seed that thing has sown."

I huffed, and sat down. I guess I'll let the 'grown-ups' decided whatever for me.

Lux sighed and lighted tapped my head with a claw. "Your correct, Blood Priest. None that matter now however. The Mage must take her place, and play her proper part. All we can hope is that fate is kinder this time around."

Ash looked sad, if just for an instant. I thought about asking what's wrong but before the words came out something came into my mind.

The ground was covered in snow, and the village around me was burning. Next to me was a young girl, who looked just like I was when I was little. In the distant horizon I saw that demon, the demon that killed my parents. I was running towards it, and the little girl following. When we were next to the demon I turned towards the little girl. In a voice which belonged to ash, I said, "Jemma, you will stay here. I must go, and try to stop this demon."

The little girl said, "ok, but I am willing if needed to be sacrificed."

I knew that voice, I knew those words. That was me the day my parents died. It can't be, I never remember my mothering being anything but my mother. Let alone brave enough to let my mother kill me if needed.

The vision went on with me running towards the demon. A voice, my mothers, shouted, "Ash you will kill us both." I didn't stop running till I was in front of the demon, touching it. I, in ash's voice, said "blood boil."

The magic clearly backfired for the demon just stepped over me. However, my body got hot and blood started exploding inside me. I screamed for help, and the vision ended.

When I was back into proper focus, my body was terribly shaking. "You got my mother killed Ash."

Cold and calculated, ash said, "No, she did it to her self by with holding power from me. I never wish for a host to die, especially one with such promise."

I just laid down on the floor and tried to comprehend everything. At that point I was crying, innocence is truly bliss. Everything I thought I knew seemed to be a lie. My mother ended up killing her self, and my childhood was training to be used as a source.

"Jemma!"

I turned to the door and saw Gray standing there looking at me. I wiped the tears away, while turning away from him. "Hello Gray."

Gray grabbed my shoulder, turning me around to face him. "What's wrong? And don't you dare give me that bull again."

I shouted, "just leave me alone! I need time to figure myself out, that's all."

Gray wrapped his arms around me resulting into a rather awkward hug. "No, your breaking.

Right now we can't afford this." At that moment, i raised my hand to punch him. It didn't connect. No, gray stopped it. "Jemma, come on! This is not you!"

I was enraged, how dare he say this isn't me. Maybe I'm not normally violent, but with what I've been through I have every right to be. I said, "not me? No, this is what I'm truly like. This is me without lies filling my head with illusions." It wasn't angry, just cold. My mind was broken from the truth and my reaction was not exactly calm. Who can blame me though? I looked down to see a small amount of blood oozing out of one of my wounds. "Wha-"

The room got cold, extremely cold. Gray said, "I'm sorry Jemma. I can't let it take over you, and kill us."

I started trying to struggle but it was no use. His ice magic froze me in my place.

The rest of the gang followed in quickly. Natsu said, "hey what's going on? We heard a commotion going on."

Ezra took one look at me in disgust. "The filthy blood sucker, no doubt."

Natsu looked like he was about to hit Erza, but Lucy stepped in between the two. "What has happened to you guys? I know Erza hasn't been very fond of Jemma, but the hostility in the air is to much."

The great dragon cleared her throat. "Ah yes, this is Ivy's work. It would be best if you mages left here as soon as possible. You must be a celestial Mage, young one. One possessed of the zodiacs."

Lucy was shocked at that statement. "Yes I am, but how did you know."

"For some reason the zodiac spirits can protect their owner from magic influence. Now be on your way, mages. That one-" the dragon pointed straight at me. "- has a battle to win."


End file.
